


Waiting in Darkness.

by BornOfFire



Series: Saudade AU (One-shots) [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body horror (at least I think it is xD), Brother and sister reunion, Dark elements, Events are not canon to my other stories, Gen, I felt like writing some angst, Joey needs to get punched, Saudade AU, Saudade AU (Spinoff), Warning: Chapter 4 has some really upsetting moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire
Summary: It's been several years since Norman's disappearance. His little sister, now at age 19; decides to go find him. Even if he's dead, all Wendy needs is closure; she just wantedanswers..I hope no one finds this stupid, I literally just wrote this for fun.Also I made an ask blog for the characters of my AU Saudade.https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthesaudadecharactersbatimauIf anyone would like to check it out, and ask the characters some questions. That would really make my day! :D





	1. A Missing Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in my AU Saudade.
> 
> Norman has a little sister in this AU. Basically this takes place ten years after Norman's disappearance. She tries to find him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy Polk goes looking for her brother, only to find a strange creature instead.. 
> 
> Sorry if this is stupid, I worked really hard on the beginning and the middle. Though the ending was really rushed..
> 
> I'll go looking through the story top-to-bottom later to fix any mistakes I find! I really want this story to be good, even if it's not canon to my AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't canon to my AU Saudade (even though it takes place in it), I just wrote it for fun.

A young woman was sprinting through the halls, gripping a flashlight. A few searchers chased after her, along with a few members of the Butcher Gang. She smashed them down with a small wooden plank she picked up earlier. 

Smirking, victoriously. She continued down the hall, the girl had a strong sense of adventure and curiousity. Although she knew she had a job to do. It was to find her missing brother.. _Norman_.

The mere thought of him made her frown, she only went into the studio to find answers as to where he could've gone. 

Wendy went deeper into the studio, eventually finding level 14. The area was flooded with ink. Several corpses of toons littered the place, giving her a bad feeling. Something is down here, _different_ from the rest. She could tell by the way the corpses looked, something had been ripping their flesh off; exposing their _hearts_. 

A bright light was shining in another hallway, despite being afraid; her curiousity told her to follow it. 

Another ink figure was there. It hadn't noticed her sneak up behind it. The creature had wires coming out of its head, and attached to its back; and also to its sleeves? A roll of film was jammed into its left shoulder, it looked _painful_. 

She hid behind a wall, as it turned in another direction. Wendy could see its _face_ now, gasping in shock and disgust; upon realizing it had no face at all! It's 'head' was a projector! One of many that were scattered around the place, she just didn't notice them before. 

Wendy thought the disfigured toons were creepy enough, but this was on a whole other level! It didn't make sense. 

The Projectionist wandered quietly, thankfully unaware of the girls presence. Wendy saw a speaker attached to its chest as well. What struck her as even more odd, was the fact that the projector on its head was functional! It was like the creature had a permanent flashlight stuck to it. 

It kept walking until it stopped in one room, she followed carefully behind. The light from the projector was _flickering_ , it sat down on the inky floor; against the wall.

The creature lay still, as though it were asleep. Its light even turned off. Wendy moved closer; studying the Projectionist. It looked so _alone_ down here.. the only thing it had for company were the Bendy cartoons playing in some areas of the maze. 

Wendy was known to be an optimistic and courageous person, she tried to stay strong even when her brother first disappeared. He's the reason she came to the abandoned studio in the first place! She refused to believe he was dead. 

Although courage can _not_ always be a good thing.

Wendy got dangerously close to the inky being, staring at the projector. Parts of it looked damp with ink. She wondered if the projector really was its head, or maybe the creatures head was stuck inside it somehow? 

The whole idea gave her the creeps. She pictured someone getting their head chopped off, replacing it with this _contraption_.. she shuddered at the thought. 

At this point she was face to 'face' with the sleeping ink creature. Wendy tried to be careful not to wake it up, she knew that this _thing_ was most-likely less than friendly. 

The lens looked so odd.. it compelled her to do something incredibly stupid. She slowly gripped her flashlight, and shined a light at it; curious to see if there was anything in it. 

The girl looked closer until her blood froze with fear. Wendy was right about one of the possibilities. Inside the projector was the dark outline of a _face_ , it was too hard to see what it looked like; through the small lens, but she didn't care. Wendy didn't want to know. Her stomach felt sick and she wanted to throw up. Wendy figured that this creature used to be a person, like the searchers might be; but a _face_ was shocking nonetheless. Horrible thoughts started to pile up in her mind. 

She could almost see it, this poor innocent human being; murdered, reanimated through ink, and black magic. Its head shoved into a machine, skull cracked and broken. Their face is probably mutilated and _**unrecognizable**_.. 

This.. **place** , this horrible place; was where her brother worked? Blood-thirsty toons and searchers were bad enough as it is, but this!? This was beyond evil.. someone _tortured_ this person to death. Every single moment must be pure agony for them.. 

Anger erupted through Wendy as she stood in front of this destroyed human being. She wanted to yell, and scream; break everything in sight! 

Then the Projectionists light flickered on again. Wendy froze in fear once more, as the former human quickly got to its feet. It made a sound like static-growling, causing her to run. 

' _I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking?!_ ' Scolding herself as she raced to a nearby _**little miracle station**_. Wendy got in and slammed the door shut, the creature shrieked at her; its light peaking through a hole in her hiding place. 

She waited for ten minutes, until it quieted down. Wendy opened the door a bit, to find the corrupted being; sitting up against the wall again. It's light was still on so it was definitely awake.. 

Static-breathing filled the room, the Projectionist's lens was leaking ink; it also appeared to be shivering.. Wendy could feel nothing but sympathy for it. 

Opening the door just a little bit more, caused the Projectionist to shine its light in Wendy's direction; although this time.. it wasn't attacking? The inky being whined a bit, what does it want? 

The Projectionist seemed strangely passive yet timid.. maybe it wasn't trying to attack her before, what if it was just _scared_?

Wendy took a small step out of the little miracle station, curious to see how the ink creature would react. Unsurprisingly it made static growls again. She took another step; causing it to get more agitated. The Projectionist whined louder.

"A-are you alright?" The creature only stared, she assumed it probably couldn't hear; since it could no longer use their ears. Relying on sight. 

She came up with an idea, hopefully there was still enough humanity left in it; to understand written words and letters. The chance was small considering its behaviour, but Wendy wanted to try anyway. 

She carefully stepped away from the Projectionist and over to a wall, not taking its light off her. Wendy dipped her finger into the ink on the floor, attempting to write the words: "Are you okay?" On the wall. 

The creature tilted its 'head' in what looked to be confusion. It put its sharpened fingers to the wall, and began to trace a few letters down. It was messy and almost illegible. It read: " **CoLd** ".

It was cold? That would explain the shivering.. but it had much bigger problems than that. How long has it been trapped down here, like this? 

She carefully wrote another message on the wall saying: "What is your name? What happened to you?" It looked at it through its lens, it paused for a moment; clearly not understanding. Maybe she should use smaller words? 

She pointed to the word 'name' and pointed back at the creature. It moved closer to where Wendy was, causing Wendy to move back a bit. It focused its light on the word, _studying_ it. 

The Projectionist whined again, pulling on its projecter; in a frustrated manner. Wendy saw the outline of a face before, so she knew it was most-likely attempting to get its head free. "H-hey don't you'll hurt yourself!" Wendy tried to grab its hands to take them off the projecter, it recoiled; scratching her arm badly. _Blood_ spilled onto the floor, mixing with the ink. Wendy yelped with pain, the Projectionist backed away. 

Wendy was at her wits end, this is what she gets for trying to help someone?! "I-I just came here to find my brother! That's all I wanted. I hoped that maybe you weren't like those other creatures, because you just seemed scared! I was wrong.. you're a _**monster**_ just like the rest of them!" 

She quickly ran down the hall, tears of pain ran down her face. Sticking around didn't matter, it couldn't hear her anyway. After managing to find the exit, she noticed something she had overlooked. There was a box with a _photograph_ on it, it had drops of ink on it; but it still looked intact. 

The picture was of Wendy and her big-brother _Norman_. What was this photo doing down here? Light flickered into the room, Wendy turned around to see the Projectionist standing behind her; it watched her curiously, tilting its 'head' again. "Oh.. It's you. What do you want anyway? Ugh.. this is pointless, you can't even hear me!" 

The Projectionist made static sounds, not like a growl; but as if it were attempting to speak. It was difficult.. eventually doubling over in a coughing fit. More ink started leaking from its 'head' Wendy began to feel sort of concerned for it, despite scratching her earlier. Deep down she knew that was her fault anyway, touching it was a step too far. 

Wendy tried getting closer, she didn't know for sure.. but the coughing seemed to sound like it was coming from inside the projector, not the speaker on its chest. It sounded _human_.. maybe there was some humanity left in this creature after all! Wendy ran over to the Projectionist, it was trying to rip the metal contraption off its head again. 

"Stop it! This isn't like ripping off a bandaid, if there's even the slightest chance you can understand me; just please, please stop!" She grabbed its hands again, it tried to pull away; but she gripped them harder. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL YOURSELF! I get that you've been tortured, I get that you've had everything taken from you! BUT FOR GODS SAKE, DON'T DO THIS! Not when there's still a change to fix you!" 

To be honest.. Wendy didn't know if there was a way to fix this 'person'.. even if someone could magically remove the wires, speaker, film reels and projector from its body. Nothing could erase the trauma from its mind. Wendy believed that the mere experience, not to mention the isolation it was constantly in. Could drive anyone _feral_.. 

She continued, to pull its hands away from its 'head' the Projectionist whined again, as if it were telling her to ' _stop it and let go_!' Wendy soon gave up, this was utterly pointless. 

Suddenly the creature grabbed her by the arm, she screamed; it pulled her close blinding her with its light. She closed her eyes as it studied her face. It finished quickly, letting her go. Wendy backed away in shock, she couldn't tell if this creature was a threat or not; it kept going back and forth between harmful and not harmful. It started shaking again, stactic breathing filled the room once more. 

The Projectionist sat on the inky floor again, hugging its knees. It looked as though it was trying to calm itself down. Wendy was always good at cheering people up, but she was completely stumped on how to make it feel better. 

Courage rose once again, as she walked over to it. She sat down next to it, not caring about how stained her clothes will look. She raised her hand, gently placing it onto the Projectionist's back. It made some odd whirring noises of confusion. Wendy patted it gently, not wanting to aggravate it. 

"Heh.. my brother used to work here. He was the one who worked with the projecters.. maybe you knew him?" Wendy kept patting its back as it merely shined its light on the floor. The Projectionist started shivering again. Wendy decided to try writing again, she walked over to another wall and wrote: ' _My name is Wendy_.'"

It shined its light on the freshly written words, dripping on the walls. It slowly followed her, when the Projectionist got close enough to the girl and the wall it paused. Wendy pointed to her name, and then back to herself; hoping it would understand. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Several long minutes passed. Wendy decided to look around a bit more, while it continued to stare at the wall. 

Wendy found a can of bacon soup lying around. She was about to put it in her bag, when she heard a familiar shrieking noise. The Projectionist grabbed her with unnatural strength. 

She screamed and tried to get free from its grip, what was it trying to do? Strangle her? "L-Let me go! I didn't do anything!" Wendy tried to say, before she was cut off by the creatures whining once again. Her shoulder was being weighted down by its projector Wendy's back began to feel wet, was its lens _leaking_ again? 

Wait.. was it _trying_ to hug her? 

She wiggled free, and scowled at it. The projectionist let go and backed itself into a wall, acting similar to a child when they've been scolded. "I wish you could hear me! Then I'd know what the heck you want from me!" 

The Projectionist's lens started leaking again, she didn't like it. It gave her the creeps.. why does it look like its _crying_! Wendy covered her eyes with her hands in complete frustration, The Projectionist began to pull on her arm lightly. Wendy slapped it hard, making the Projectionist hit the ground in fear, causing it to wail. 

"DON'T touch me! What are you trying to do hold my hand?!" It was shaking violently, Wendy must of scared it.. _badly_ , as it started heavily breathing statically. 

The Projectionist whimpered, before taking off. Leaving her in darkness. The guilt from Wendy's actions soon took over her. She hit that 'person'.. it already must be in excruciating pain, due to the horrific body mutilation done to them. 

The Projectionist was lonely.. and scared, and she _**hit**_ the poor thing! It wasn't even trying to hurt her this time.. 

"Oh god.. I'm so sorry!" She yelled into the halls, hopelessly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!" Wendy sank to her knees and sobbed. Until she noticed something lying in the ink. Some kind of _**recorded message**_? 

Maybe it was still _functional_.. She'll have to listen to it later. She shoved it into her bag. Hoping she could apologize to the inky creature the next time she sees it. 

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_.."


	2. Memory Fragments and Peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy tracks the Projectionist down and tries to apologize, but it's hard to say sorry to something that can barely understand her.
> 
> I rushed this chapter, and once again I'm sorry.. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to get really, really sad. Just thought I should warn you guys by the way. 
> 
> I'm also sorry if this chapter is stupid, I wish I was better at writing; and that I didn't rush so much. If I find any mistakes, I'll try to fix them later.

The Projectionist resumed its regular routine. It had almost completely forgotten about the _girl_ from earlier. In its fear and misery, the little sanity it had began to creep back into the depths of its mind.. once more. 

The inky being returned back to its 'room' and sat against the wall again. Watching the cartoons play. It was so easy to get lost within the ever playing scenes, they always put the Projectionist into a trance-like state. 

After awhile it began to grow very tired. The light from the projector started to flicker and dim. Slipping into darkness. _Sleeping_ was always seen as a sort of blessing, the Projectionist didn't have dreams often. However in the rare times it did, they'd be _**night terrors**_.. 

The inky being would usually go into something similar to a rampage after that. Wanting desperately to destroy an _invisible_ foe, one he has yet to sink its dagger-like fingers into. Unfortunately even the memories of their _enemy_ were beginning to fade.. 

Voices began to form in its mind. Not that it was unusual, voices were common place in this nightmare of a studio. The Projectionist could never make sense of them though. Words lost their meanings to it. 

This time however.. a single sentence stood out from the rest. 

' _Wendy.. I'm sorry_..'

The Projectionist bolted upright. Its light flashing on, bright enough to blind someone. It let out a shriek of distress, _Wendy_.. that name sounded familiar. It slowly remembered what happened several hours ago. 

There was a girl named _Wendy_.. she talked to it for awhile, although the Projectionist couldn't hear her. It distantly remembered her _slapping_ it. The mere memory of the event caused it to whine in discomfort. 

The Projectionist only wanted the girl to comfort them. It was so lonely down here, it hadn't known a comforting touch in so long. It didn't want to be afraid anymore. Perhaps that's why it tried to hug her earlier? It couldn't exactly remember why.. 

The Projectionist was hit by another wave of fatigue, not being able to finish the little thoughts it had. Darkness consumed them again as they drifted off into yet another uneasy sleep.

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wendy had been looking around the maze for awhile. She had a very bad sense of direction, tending to get lost easily. Luckily she happened to find the Projectionist sleeping in one of the rooms. 

She kept a safe distance, just in case it tries to hurt her. She felt awful for smacking the poor thing.. the Projectionist seemed almost _helpless_ despite its intimidating looks, and strength. 

The inky being just wanted someone to _comfort_ it.. hold it, someone to tell them that they're going to be okay. Instead she _smacked_ it! Wendy felt like she could never forgive herself for that. 

Wendy pulled a blanket she found in one of the empty rooms out of her bag. She remembered how it kept shivering before, so she gently placed it onto the sleeping ink creature. 

Unfortunately, the Projectionist woke up immediately and let out a loud screech. Clearly expecting her to be some kind of assailant, it grabbed her by the arm again; she screamed. "I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! please don't hurt me!" 

It took a minute for it to recognize her. Once it realized who she was, the Projectionist lightly pushed her away. Growl-like static filled the room once more. Wendy understood why.. it was mad at her, and it has _every_ right to be.. 

"I-I'm so sorry I hit you.. You're cold right? I brought you a blanket.. use it." Wendy kept forgetting that the creature was deaf, it saw her mouth moving but it couldn't read lips. The Projectionist stared at her. As she attempted to speak to it. 

She grabbed out a drawing pad she found earlier. Feeling relived that she didn't need to write on the walls anymore. Wendy wrote: ' _I'm sorry_.' 

The Projectionist tilted its 'head', it couldn't read very well but it understood what she was trying to say nonetheless. It slowly appeared less tense. 

"Oh thank goodness.. I thought I made the only friendly thing down here hate me.." Wendy noticed that the blanket had fallen off, and the inky being was shivering again. She carefully put it back on, so she wouldn't cause it anymore distress. 

It curled into the soft blankets, making her giggle softly. The way the creature snuggled into the warm fabric, reminded Wendy of her _brother_. He was often found on his bed snoozing away, she assumed that was _**Joey Drew's**_ fault. For over-working him, making her _brother_ stay in the studio late at night. Small tears rolled down her face.. She just missed _Norman_ so much. 

The Projectionist whined quietly, while reaching for her again. It really was childish in its behaviour.. she guessed that prolonged isolation caused it to act in this way. Instead of smacking the creature like before (which she still regrets), she let it try to hold her hand. 

Wendy sat next to it, rubbing circles into its back. It made small static sounds as the light from its lens began to flicker again. "There, there.. You're okay." This time Wendy was trying her best to comfort the inky being. ' _I won't hurt you again.. I promise, it was so wrong of me to do that before_..' 

The Projectionist's light went out. Wendy adjusted the blanket so it would stay comfortable. She noticed that there were fresh drops of ink coming out of its lens. This 'person' seemed so _broken_ and _damaged_.. can they even remember who they are? 

She took a small cloth out of her purse, softly and gently wiping away the tear-like ink. Exhaustion washed over her as well, the whole day was a complete mess of emotions. She needed to rest too. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

A little girl was drawing pictures, while a young man was making lunch. The room smelled like chicken and turkey. Meat was hard to come by during these times, so getting some was like having a special treat. The room smelled _wonderful_.. 

"Norman look! I drew a picture of you and me, do you like it?" 

The young man walked into the room setting the food on the table, he grinned at his latest masterpiece. The little girl, poked him to get his attention. 

" _Normmmmy_ look at what I made!" She waved it at him, Wendy wasn't the most patient of people. 

He grabbed it and looked at it, Norman laughed happily; before setting it back on the table. "You're getting so good at drawing Wendy! You might want to tone it down just a bit, or _Joey_ might try to hire you." 

"What's so bad about that? Normy, didn't you teach me to draw properly? So don't go around acting like you can't!" Wendy pouted at him, making Norman laugh again. 

"No I'm really not that great, you should see the art Henry draws in his spare time. They're way better then my drawings, anyway let's eat before our lunch goes cold." 

"Okay! I bet you I'll eat it all within a minute!" Wendy smirked. "Not if I can finish first!" Norman and Wendy happily ate their lunch together. Unaware of the _tragedy_ that was yet to come.. 

_Norman disappeared two days later_.. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wendy woke up with a startled gasp, she looked around. Greeted by the familiar walls of the studio, and the ink that covered parts of the room and floor. The _blanket_ was on the ground, the Projectionist was no where in sight. 

She heard a screech coming from another room. Along with growling and crashing noises. ' _Oh no_..' Wendy realized that the Projectionist was most-likely being attacked! Butcher gang members must have wandered into the area.. 

Wendy grabbed her flashlight and purse, running towards the sound. The shrieks grew louder as she tried to find them. 

" _I'm coming don't worry_!"


	3. The Dark Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy goes to help the Projectionist. After it gets hurt by the Butcher Gang, Wendy tries to look after them. 
> 
> She soon finds out that the person she missed most.. was right in front of her all along. Except she _refuses_ to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this again and I'm really sorry.. If I find any mistakes I'll fix them later. 
> 
> I'm going to work very, very hard on the next chapter. I promise, it will be great! I'll try my hardest not to rush it.
> 
> Also please leave comments if you want! I only moderate them because I get scared, but nice ones will always be put up. :)

Wendy ran towards the room. The shrieks began to cease, she feared the worst. Wendy burst into the room, to find fresh corpses lying around. 

The Projectionist was lying among the dead, on its side. The light from the lens was dimmed, but the creature was still alive. It was shivering in the cold ink it was lying in. "HEY!"

Wendy ran over to the inky being, rolling it over gently to see its wounds. There were several large gashes on its chest, located close to the speaker. It dripped with ink, the creature made static sounds similar to moaning. 

Quickly grabbing some cloth she found earlier. Wendy tied it around the wounded area, trying to stop the 'blood'. "Hold on, it's okay.. I've got you." The Projectionist let out small shrieks of pain, as she tried to get them back on their feet. 

"Shh.. I know it hurts.. I promise you'll be alright." Wendy put the creatures arm over her shoulder, to make walking it back to the safer area easier. It was shaking badly. "It's okay.. it's okay. I'll give you the blanket back when we get there."

\--------------------------------------------- 

The lens of the Projectionist flickered as it snuggled in the blanket once more. ' _I better keep an eye on you.._ ' Wendy rubbed circles into its back again. The cloth still tied around its chest. Just in case of further danger, the girl got up to look out of the doorway. The Projectionist pulled on her arm, again. 

It didn't want her to go. "Hey.. don't worry, I'm just making sure we're still safe.. I'm not going anywhere.." Sensing the inky being's discomfort, after peeking around the corner. Wendy sat back down. 

The Projectionist squeezed her hand, it liked holding onto it. Wendy would almost find it cute, if it there wasn't the fact that this creature was once _human_.. She figured it only kept her around because it was so desperate for attention. No longer able to stand being alone anymore. 

"Pfft, must you always try to hold my hand? You're not a baby, you know." Wendy laughed a bit, while the creature stared silently. It tilted is 'head', wishing it could understand her. 

Suddenly Wendy noticed that ink was leaking through the cloth that was still wrapped around its chest. Wendy pulled it off to check on the creatures wounds. The cuts were pretty _deep_.. with ripped and blackened fabric lying loosely on its injuries. Wendy couldn't tell if the Projectionist was covered or made of ink.. It's ink stained clothes were definitely real. Then was the black substance just stuck onto its body, like some sort of tomb made from wet cement? 

It made static sounds of worry as she tried to find some clean towels to stop the 'bleeding'. Giving it a sweet smile as she turned towards the door. "It's okay.. I'm just going to get some towels, I'll be back soon." 

\--------------------------------------------- 

_Tombstone Picnic_ played on the wall, so the Projectionist would have something to focus on. It held onto the blanket tightly giving it a small sense of security. It was missing the girl already. 

The Projectionist hugged a small pillow for comfort. Wendy found it awhile ago and gave it to them. It liked the soft texture. 

Wendy soon came back into the room. There were small bruises on her arms and legs. "I'm back! I have some new stuff to help you with those awful cuts." 

She wrapped a fresh cloth around the large gashes. Wendy hummed as she did so, when she finished she had a big smile on her face. "All done! See? I told you I'd be back." 

The inky being whined, dropping the pillow. Grabbing the girl instead. It was trying to _hug_ her again. 

It made Wendy very uncomfortable. She knew that the inky being meant well, but the weight from its projector was too heavy. It liked to rest it on her shoulder. Ink got all over her clothes to her annoyance. It wasn't the Projectionist's fault though, she figured.

The Projectionist let go, sinking into the blankets. It felt so sleepy.. resting was probably for the best. The inky being's wounds needed to heal. Its light turned off once more. Wendy stayed by its side as it slept. 

"Oh you poor thing.. whoever did this to you is going to pay.."

Wendy felt bored after attempting to heal the creature. She looked around in her purse, remembering the _tape_ from earlier. She dusted it off and cleaned of the small amounts of ink that covered it. 

She pressed play, filled with curiousity.

\--------------------------------------------- 

" _Now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionist's to seek out the dark places._ " 

Wendy instantly recognized the voice. "N-Normy..?" 

" _You see. I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this.. company_." 

"Oh god no.. " 

" _That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know I'm watchin'_."

Tears streamed down Wendy's face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

" _Even when I'm right behind 'em_." 

Wendy turned around to look at the sleeping ink creature. "N-Norman..? No.. no! You're not him!" 

Wendy ran out of the room, sobbing hard. That 'thing' couldn't be Norman, it just can't be! She didn't stop running until she reached the elevator, accidently dropping the _tape_ in the process. 

Wendy sat in the elevator not turning it on, she was too upset to do anything. All she wanted to do was cry. Feeling broken, like there was a hole where her heart should be. 

' _That **monster** isn't my brother_..' Wendy told herself over and over, as she cried. Filled with absolute despair."


	4. "Wendy's" Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy has an emotional breakdown.
> 
> Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while, and I started writing this earlier today so it's rushed.. I know I said I'd try not to but I'm sorry.
> 
> If I find any problems, I promise that I will fix them later.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is really sad. I am really sorry if this makes anyone really upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is officially going to be part of my Saudade AU Spinoff, which is specifically about Norman and Wendy.
> 
> Also, this story isn't over yet. I'm going to continue this, ending with them escaping. Leading to where Norman had to stay in the psychiatric hospital in my other story Trauma.

Mechanical whirring filled the room as the Projectionist's light filled the area. It was still sitting comfortably in the soft blankets, holding a pillow in its hands. Whining softly. The corrupted soul shined its light in different directions. 

The monster formerly known as "Norman Polk" realized that its new companion was missing, it let out a deafening screech. In confusion and fear. The inky being got out of the blankets and started running out of the room. 

The Projectionist didn't understand why their new friend had left. Its scarred, broken mind couldn't articulate any intelligent thoughts. Figuring out why seemed to be near impossible, but it knew it had to find her before something awful happens. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wendy was sitting in front of the elevator. She was sobbing in misery, at the fate of her brother. She still didn't want to believe it. 

The Projectionist didn't even seem properly alive to Wendy. Seeming as though it were some kind of zombie.. or form of undead. Although after seeing the searchers, she figured that no one in the studio is truly alive. All murdered at the hands of a deluded 'genius'. 

She saw the Butcher gang toons. How they seemed nearly brain-dead. To the hulking monstrous form of 'Bendy'. If Joey Drew really was trying to create living cartoons.. then why did he throw people's lives away like a broken toy? Wendy felt that if someone really wanted to make their dreams come true, then only love and compassion will be the key to success. 

Yet he didn't.. Instead he sacrificed his employees to the ink machine. Ripping and tearing their minds and souls apart, and stitching them back together into an appalling and disgusting mess. 

She pictured how Norman's death was like. Joey laughing like a madman while her brother screamed helplessly, strapped down to a surgical table.. how Joey managed to attach the mechanical devices to Norman's head, chest, shoulder, and back, must have been a truly agonizing experience.

Wendy wanted to snap the man's neck. Norman was literally all she had left! Now he's gone.. seeming as fragile as glass. Shattering to pieces. His mind, his identity, his freedom of thought, was shredded into nothingness. 

It was killing her.. the mere emotional pain. She heard heavy stomping coming up some stairs nearby, along with lights shining on the walls. Norman was _looking_ for her.. 

She didn't move. Wendy was losing her will to continue, everything seemed hopeless now. Not even reacting when the Projectionist's light landed on her. 

"Just leave me alone.. I have nothing left to live for anyway.." The creature obviously not understanding, walked towards her. Making Wendy moan in misery.

It stared at her through the lens. The Projectionist attempted to speak, despite not remembering how to communicate. Only static came out, like always.

This only caused Wendy to weep. She couldn't stand to look at what he had become.. it made her want to vomit. "Y-You don't remember me.." The Projectionist, quietly sat down on the floor next to her. Whining and motioning for Wendy to hold its hand again. 

"I'm such an idiot.. of course you don't remember me. I should have stopped you from leaving that day..!" The Projectionist could sense the sadness in her. Yet couldn't figure out how to make Wendy happy. It felt worried about her, the inky being tried to get Wendy to stand up.

Instead she backed away. As though the creature was carrying some kind of plague, Wendy didn't want that thing near her anymore. "G-Go away..! N-Norman.. You're _dead_ , you're _**DEAD**_!" 

Wendy ran away at top speed, making the Projectionist shriek. wishing it could say: ' _Wait, don't go_!' It was scared. It didn't want to be alone, so did she run away? The corrupted human chased after her. In concern and fear. 

\---------------------------------------------

When Wendy finally stopped running. She hid herself in a little miracle station. Sobbing loudly, she wanted to give up. If her brother is truly dead, then why should she be allowed to live? Wendy didn't think it was fair.. she has no living relatives left. 

Out of the corner of her eye. The door to the little miracle station, started to slowly creak open. "L-Leave me alone.. I don't want to see you..!" Wendy couldn't understand why the creature kept looking for her. After all he doesn't remember her.. there's _nothing_ of Norman left in it. 

Except. When the door opened.. the Projectionist _wasn't_ the one behind it. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

The Projectionist was sprinting as best as it could through the halls, looking for its friend. The inky being was scared, it didn't want her to be lonely. The Projectionist knew she was upset.. 

Suddenly, there was a loud _vibration_ ripping through the air. In truth, the former human could still hear. Just not very well.. basically it was _**almost**_ deaf. The best the creature could hear just sounded like loud _vibrations_ , due to the projector muffling it. However, the only time it ever heard these were if someone was _screaming_. All other sound is completely blocked out. 

So it was at that moment, the Projectionist knew that the girl was screaming. It was a loud _agonizing_ scream of pain. The corrupted victim let out a loud monstrous shriek. It went around the corner desperately trying to find her. 

When it arrived at the little miracle station. It froze.. there was _blood_ splattered all over the walls and on the door. A girl was lying face down in the ink, _**lifeless**_.. 

_Wendy_.. 

The Projectionist started shivering. It timidly moved towards her, whining. The creature tried to shake her awake.. but it didn't work, it was _too_ late. 

Tear-like ink started forming at the lens. As the being once known as ' _Norman Polk_.' Clutched the body of his sister. Helplessly.. 

The Projectionist let out a ear-splitting _screech_. Loud enough for every searcher and toon to hear. The inky being got down on its knees, continuing its shrieks and wails. It didn't know how else to _mourn_ for its loss. 

The creature was _**alone**_ again..

\--------------------------------------------- 

It was only a matter of time before the Projectionist would forget about Wendy. Despite its broken mind. It knew that it couldn't leave her like that. So it carried her. Down the hall.. stopping in the room they had both been in, before she ran away.. 

The blanket and pillow she gave _him_ were still lying on the floor.. 

The Projectionist woefully set her gently on the ground. Covering Wendy with the blankets. Putting the pillow behind her head.. so it would appear as though she's merely sleeping. The creature stepped out before giving the girl one last look. 

All Wendy wanted.. was to find closure, for her brother's death.. She never knew how _**wrong**_ , things were going to become. 

The corrupted human hasn't entered the room since.

In the end.. the Projectionist went back to wandering through the halls, endlessly. Wendy's existence faded from its mind. All thanks to _Joey Drew_ , his boss, his coworker. 

His _**murderer**_.


	5. Coping methods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy tries not to let her emotions get out of hand, while she reunites with her brother.
> 
> This chapter continues from the beginning of the 4th one. Except this doesn't end in Wendy's death.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good at the last one.. I rushed it again, my ADD makes it really hard for me to not rush things. 
> 
> If I find any problems, I promise that I will fix them later.

Mechanical whirring filled the room as the Projectionist's light filled the area. It was still sitting comfortably in the soft blankets, holding a pillow in its hands. Whining softly. The corrupted soul shined its light in different directions.

The monster formerly known as " _Norman Polk_ " realized that its new companion was missing, it let out a deafening screech. In confusion and fear. The inky being got out of the blankets and started running out of the room.

The Projectionist didn't understand why their new friend had left. Its scarred, broken mind couldn't articulate any intelligent thoughts. Figuring out why seemed to be near impossible, but it knew it had to find her before something awful happens.

\---------------------------------------------

The Projectionist found Wendy sitting on the floor in front of the elevator. She was _crying_.. it walked over to her, eventually sitting down next to the girl.

"H-Hello.. N-Normy.. It's been awhile h-hasn't it?" She gave the creature a weak smile. Wendy had tears rolling down her checks. "I-I'm sorry I ran away.." She sobbed making the Projectionist felt concerned.

"Oh god.. how did this happen to you..?" She stared into the Projectionist's lens. It dimmed it's light so it wouldn't hurt her eyes. It watched Wendy curiously. 

She gently put her hands on both sides of its projector. Examining it, the inky being whined in confusion. Why was she doing that? 

Wendy looked at the wires hanging from the metal contraption. How they were oddly connected through the creature's skin. Despite being covered in ink. She gazed at the roll of film jammed into its shoulder. Her gaze stopped at the speaker attached to the Projectionist's chest. 

"D-Does it hurt..?" Wendy watched as her ' _brother_ ' tilted ' _his_ ' head, it did that every time it was confused. Only answering with small static sounds.

"T-This is all my fault.. I should've made you stay home, or at least come looking for you sooner!" Wendy covered her face with her hands in shame. Making the Projectionist pull on her arm lightly. Walking her back down the hall. 

"I-I'm so sorry.. that I couldn't be there when you needed me.." The creature made whirring noises. While looking at a nearby cartoon playing on the wall. 

Wendy noticed ' _him_ ' watching the Tombstone Picnic short. It seemed content by looking at the little figures moving on the wall. ' _I guess he finds them soothing in a way, something to escape to when he needs it_..' 

She grabbed his hand and held onto it. The ink being barely took notice of Wendy at this point. Exhausted waved over her, due to all the misery and crying from earlier. 

Wendy fell asleep with her hand still holding the Projectionist's. It noticed the girls stillness and looked over at her. 

It realized she was sleeping. Dimming its light, so it wouldn't wake her up.. the creature noticed several _fresh_ tears lining her cheeks. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Wendy woke up in the room that they often ended up in. She had a blanket covering her, and a pillow behind her head. The Projectionist must have felt _worried_ about her. 

The creature was sitting in the corner of the room. It's light was darkened, the inky being must have felt tired after carrying Wendy all the back here. 

She moved over to it. Taking the pillow and blankets with her, she sat beside her ' _brother_ '. Wendy pulled the blanked over the both of them. Handing the pillow to the Projectionist, it's light started to flicker. It grabbed the soft pillow and hugged it tightly. The light from the lens darkening once more. 

Wendy watched the inky being in silence. Noticing that it was making small static sounds in its sleep. She wondered if her ' _brother_ ' was breathing, or maybe it was 'his' version of sleep-talking. 

Eventually Wendy did fall back asleep. Only to wake up several times by the Projectionist. Most-likely wandering in the halls again, when the creature did come back into the room. It appeared as though it had forgotten something. The light from the projector was extremely bright. 

Wendy assumed that her ' _brother_ ' forgot she was here. Stopping to stare at her cautiously and curiously.. before relaxing and making a static sigh. Sitting back down beside her. The Projectionist must have tried to lose itself in the cartoons again.. whenever it watched them for too long, it would seemingly act more animalistic in nature. 

"Oh Normy.. I know they make you feel better, but you can't lose yourself like that.. I promise I'll get you out of here. Then everything will be okay again.." Wendy knew that ' _Norman_ ' couldn't hear her. Much less understand her, but talking to ' _him_ ' made her feel a little better nonetheless.. 

"I wish you could hear me.. so I could at least tell you your name again.." Tears began to run down again. Making the inky being whine in confusion and worry. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Norman was packing a small backpack. Filling it with food, and other little supplies. 

Wendy was supposed to be asleep. However the noise from the living room woke her up. The little girl peaked through the door curiously. 

Norman stopped suddenly and sighed. "Wendy I know you're there.. might as well come out." 

"S-Sorry Normy I heard a noise, it woke me up.. what are you packing for anyway? Are we going on a trip?" Her brother shook his head. With an anxious look on his face. Clearly worried about something. 

"N-No there's no trip.. I'm sorry. I'm just going over to _Joey Drew Studios_ , I need to check something out. I'll be back soon I promise.." 

Wendy didn't understand why Norman seemed so _tense_ after all it was just the place he worked at.. she walked over and gave her brother a hug. "Pinky promise?" 

He looked surprised. Yet he accepted the pinky promise, although hesitantly. "Pinky promise.." Norman started walking towards the front door before stopping once again. 

"W-Wendy..? If something _happens_ to me, I want you to stay here.. _**don't**_ come looking for me. I can't risk having something happening to you.. because of me." 

Wendy didn't understand. "Why are you talking as though I won't see you anymore?" 

Norman looked frustrated by this statement. Wishing she would just listen to him. "Please.. don't make this harder for me. Just know that, I have a _hunch_ about something.. if I'm right about it, then a lot of people could get _hurt_.. or **_worse_**." 

' _I can't let that happen_..' He quickly thought before opening the door. 

"Wendy if I really don't come home, just _remember_ that I love you.." Norman looked like it hurt for him to say that. 

Wendy stood there stunned. Confused and a little scared. "I-I love you too Normy, please keep your promise.." 

This was the _last_ time she ever saw him. Before her arrival at the studio ten years later. Completely _unaware_ of what was happening to him within a few hours. 

Wendy was sleeping in her bed. While a _**monster**_ in human form, finally got ahold of Norman. All he could do was lie there.. _dying_ , strapped on a surgical table. Attempting to utter only three words. 

" _Wendy.. I'm sorry_.."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabbles Born From Wisdom And Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859269) by [Circus_Craze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze)




End file.
